leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Item
Longest Page on the Wiki I was checking the special pages and when i got to longest pages i found something very interesting. The fact that this page (item)) is the longest page on the wiki caught my attention. So I'm wondering if it would be better to strip them into different articles: A)Types of Items (Normal (Low-Tier), Consumable, Legendary (Mid-Tier), and Legendary (High-Tier)) B)By Effects(Armor, Damage, Mana Regen, etc. which will more complex and difficult). The purpose is to leave this page with less information of the items and just give information about the item concept. Table Changes It looked better with black borders IMO. Coke :) 21:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Also, why are the tables different! They should all be the same. 03:17, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah i know but if you could take charge of that Aj, today and tomorrow i can't do anything because i will making a trip to Mexico City, so I won't be arround. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 03:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I would be glad to, enjoy your trip. 03:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Classification Also, since the amount of items will still be increasing, why not have a page for each category, e.g. Magic, Health, Attack, Defense, exc. I will be doing that tomorrow or the next day, if there are no objections. 03:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to group them by Consumable, Basic, and Legendary; but that sounds like a great idea, AJ. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good, and also like a lot of work. I will get to it tomorrow, need to sleep now. 03:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hey look at this http://beta.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=14426, the list have the updated items. 20:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ohh I see that you made the edits kazuz. well anyway here is a template for items we should do a better navbox. 20:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Be my guest to do one. xD - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 03:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Item Layout Your item layout is currently set up as Basic --> Legendary. Why not change it to Tier 1 --> Tier 2 --> Tier 3? 02:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think that that was being argued somewhere... I can't remember the result though :( 03:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok Legendary should be divided in Tier 2 and Tier 3. 14:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Well lets put this to vote. Those in favor of dividing vote '''YES. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 14:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Poll :Should the League of Legends Wiki divide the items into three categories (besides Consumables): Tier 1, 2, and 3? *'''YES - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 14:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *'''YES 15:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Yes' - Kauelima 18:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Haven't been done, also we need to update the item list, its old and many items were changed. 13:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks its on my ASAP list now, i'll get to it as soon as i can release myself from school projects. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 14:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Ugh.. school... Ajraddatz Talk 02:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I really miss the one page view. I could use it to plan builds by using ctrl-f to quickly jump between the items. I also like that it had the total gold cost, which leagueoflegends.com/items doesn't have :Hmmm... that is interesting. Here, I will make a separate page, List of Items, that will have a full list. Sound good? Ajraddatz Talk 01:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, see Advanced Item, Basic Item and Legendary Item. Ajraddatz Talk 01:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Formatting I'd like us to agree on some enforced formatting for items. There are several things which I don't want to fizzle down into an edit war, so I'm going to discuss it here and rely on the admins to create an article called '''Formatting Items so that people know. Tiers I vote that we stick to Basic, Advanced and Legendary. Effects, Passive, Active *Firstly, in-game it says "+500 Health", yet many editors are putting "Adds 500 Health" in Effects. I think it's best to duplicate the in-game style here. *Currently all the items in the game have inherent stackable effects (which are, in effect, passive), passive effects (usually only stated as they are unique) and active effects. *I vote that we separate these categories in the infobox as the original author of the infobox item template did. *I added the active category as it was implemented in the recent patch. *Joining passive, unique passive, active and unique active effects into one field causes it to become harder to read and understand the exact item effects. Menu Categories Do we need to list every menu that the item is under? Perhaps we should have pages for each menu. I have been taking screenshots from the game, so we can see which item is in which menu. Perhaps we could offer an item shop hierarchy? Synergies This was my idea, to offer something that other wiki's don't offer. But as it is usually based on opinion... is it a good idea? Do you really want it? Please reply TehOwn 15:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Item overview Wouldn't it be great to have an item overview with icons just like there is for champions? This would help a lot and one would not have to go browse items --> legendary --> .... which is very annoying... Give me permission and I will do it myself.... ...You mean: Which can be found on every article about items? Emptylord (talk) 15:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC)